User talk:Iransonic
Blocked I have blocked you from editing for three weeks. You have clearly insulted users and created fan fiction several times when we told you clearly and nicely to go to the "fan fiction" version of this wiki. Clearly you didn't care and this was the cause. None of us are bullies; we are trying to make an encyclopedic reference site for true information on the show. Now, like we've all said a lot before, if you want to make fan fiction, go to Phineas and Ferb Fanon. Maybe you should listen to our advice if you wish to not be blocked further in the future. Thank you. The Flash {talk} 15:25, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Fake Episode I have redirected Phenies'Ferb and Sonic(Real Page) to 404 because it is obviously not a real page. Please if you want to create pages like this go to Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki. There you may make up fake episodes until your heart is content. Adding them here after you've been warned will result in a block. Any questions, feel free to ask on my talk page. —Topher (Talk) 00:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :It's seems you don't know what this place is about. If you really do want to make new fan-made things go to Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki. Stay here doing this and you might get blocked. Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh yeah by the way, don't insult users. Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:02, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::I am not a "Bully", I was trying to warn you so you won't do it again. And I really mean you will get blocked if you insult any user. Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:09, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Fan fiction needs to go onto different websites Another admin has already acted before I could finish typing this, but I will post this so that you can see why we asked you to stop what you were doing before. - - - - Phin68 was simply following procedure and redirecting the fan fiction you created to the appropriate page. He is not being a bully, and no, neither Wikia Entertainment or any of the admins on this wiki will banish him for this. This isn't the first time you've tried to create your own Phineas and Ferb stories: The other times were: * You created "Phenies'Ferb and Sonic" as an anonymous IP user with an address of 96.237.150.83. * You created the page again with your current login and called it "Phenies'Ferb and Sonic(Real Page)". * You uploaded a picture called "Phenernic.jpg" that showed Phineas, Ferb and Sonic the Hedgehog together. This picture has already been deleted. You are attempting to create a story not seen in an episode that has Phineas and Ferb meet Sonic the Hedgehog. This hasn't happened in any of the episodes that have been broadcast, so this is an example of Fan fiction. Using your imagination to create your own Phineas and Ferb stories is good, but when you want to share them with other people, you need to do so on a different web site. This wiki is specifically for things we see actually happen in the episodes. I recommend that you read the Fan fiction page and the Frequently asked questions so that you can learn more about what we do and do not want added here. — RRabbit42 15:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to File:Phenernic.jpg! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 00:00, 15 June 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.''